


4 of Diamonds

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Prose Poem, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	4 of Diamonds

I need its arms around me  
I need to feel its touch  
I need to smell the smell it is  
I need to taste its bust  
_(So much)_  
I want its metal stinger  
I want it in my toes  
I want it in my veins and in my lungs  
I want it near and close  
_(So close)_  
Of what I desire is old and tired and its names been said too much  
A household name a prefect picture frame of toxins in the rough  
A diamond takes a spade and a spade will kill a heart  
A heart will surely crush the club but the club comes for the numbers  
_(I won’t die)_  
Give me my diamond  
Give me my diamond  
Give me my diamond  
**All I need is my diamond**  
Give me my diamond  
Give me my diamond  
Give me my diamond  
**Please I need it!**


End file.
